Your Imperial Majesty, I Love You
by ThePheonixGothReturns
Summary: Isabella despised Kai and Kai despised Isabella. They could not stand each other till they were married to cement alliance for their countries. Love bloomed later but crisped when Kai left Isabella for another woman. What will happen to Isabella? KaixIsab
1. Prologue and Meeting

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade, nor anything related to any historical events here, I just own the OCs that will be mention till further notice.

ThePheonixGoth: I know it's been a long time since I wrote "Chicken Soup for the Pheonix Soul" but my computer crashed and I couldn't post the story up! IF ANY ONE HAS IT PLEASE EMAIL ME! THANK YOU SO MUCH AND NOW BE BORED WITH MY NEW STORY WHOM I HAD STARTED!

_Isabella is a princess from a very powerful kingdom or should I say empire. Isabella's parents are the Emperors of Frila (cheap name so what?). Isabella bares the name of the Stewart. Since Isabella was 3 she was betrothed to the Denken Empire's (another cheap name lol) prince Kai. Isabella have heard amazing legends about Denken and gladly accepted (though she had no choice lol)._

Now Isabella's 15 years old, age considered to be married and have children. Isabella's journey to the Denken territories was exhausting but Isabella's hope to meet her-soon-to-be husband and the Dowager Empress prevented her from collapsing. She was soon to become an empress herself.

(This is like based between 1530-1600's stylish thingy you know when they wore big gowns and stuff)

Note: Im going to use the word Czar to describe the Russian origin of Kai in made up countries oK?

_**Back ground info**_

_It had been almost 12 years since Isabella's parents, the Frila Emperors, had arranged a marriage between her and the Denken's Czar's eldest grandson, Kai Alexander Hiwatari. He was soon to become czar of all Denken while she will become his wife and mother of his children. It will take time for her to adjust to the weather and culture of this country but she prevailed. But soon, she didn't know what was going to happen that will change her life forever._

&(&(&(&(&(&(&

In the image appears a holocaust castle with dim moons around it. Cries of the animals around it were heard in the sense that winter was taking away their food. The white ermine fur covered most of what was once a beautiful prairie (exaggerating ok?). A face emerged from one of the white powder windows looking outside.

The face belonged to a servant girl that was taken shelter by the ex-Czarina of Denken, Isabella of Frila. The servant girl had a pale like face that almost matched her blank eyes. The clouds had swallowed the sun and then the moon. Indeed, the place was hallowed, empty, and deserted.

A groan was heard from behind the girl who immediately turned around slowly to meet with her "adopted" mother. The girl frowned a little at the sight. She felt her heart crush more than it was.

A slimmed figure with broad like movements emerged from the shadows of the lonesome castle in the middle of nowhere. The figurine was a young woman…between her 20's or so. She looked pale and had a somber aura around her. It was as if she had been sick for her an eternity. Sadly, it was true.

Isabella's POV

My eyes once again scanned around my solemn chamber where only a few things remained of my precious and tragic memories. It has been almost three months since my husband, well ex-husband; Czar Kai Alexander Hiwatari divorced me after I had failed to produce a male heir to the throne of Denken. He stripped me from my royal titles including Archduchess of Frila and Countess of Angus. I had gone to an emotional breakdown about the news when the guards almost captured me after Kai had declared so.

My and his daughter, Archduchess Astrid, had been taken away from me when I and other rebels tried to rescue her but in vain. He had captured me and the rebels whom were sentenced to death. I was banished from the court and sent to a remote castle out in the country.

He had left me for his mistress that was predicted to be pregnant with a baby boy. Problem was too, I was pregnant also with a child of his. He only gave me enough management on the castles and the servants. The servants were loyal to me for my kindness and courage to stand up and challenge the emperor and his new wife.

I was worried that our daughter was being managed under cruelty by her own father. 'No! He can't do that to our daughter!' I thought. Salty drops fell to the molded stone floor as I stomped angrily.

"Your majesty (1)! Please don't do that! Remember what the doctor said. The baby needs the care of its mother!" the servant girl said while grabbing my arm and soothing me from my anger.

I had inherited the stubbornness from my paternal grandmother Aishida of Frila who defied my great-grandfather, Emperor Giancarlo of Frila when he disinherited her from the Frilian throne. She fought till her death. I will do the same. Ironically, my daughter, Astrid, also inherited that when she was summoned to the court of her father to serve the new "czarina". She had yelled in the top of her lungs that she will not serve anyone that carries a bastard child and defied the authority of the Frila legacy. Astrid was quite fond of her maternal Frilian blood.

It seemed funny to me how Kai had declared his eternal love to me after three months before the marriage. I had carried the burden that he had bastard children (2) with my ladies in exchange that only my children with him will be the only ones legitimate for the throne. No one in the Frila, Denken, and neighboring kingdoms and provinces awaited that the czar will do such thing of throwing me, a loving wife, for an unborn baby of a mistress who was now his new wife.

I sighed and looked to the servant girl. She looked a little like Astrid in the face but not of the age (Astrid by the way is 7 years old when this happened I will provide more info in the next chapter). She smiled warmly like Astid when I came to visit her in her household.

"Ashley… Why do things like this happen in my family? Is it a curse or a challenge by the gods (3)? I guess I need to pass it in order to survive not?" I asked to Ashley who looks a little confused.

"I suppose your majesty, that the gods put this challenge for you as a royal figurine to test your wits in the monarchy world. I have no idea ma'am whatsoever," Ashley suggested while she poured some water from a jug she had brought in earlier.

She handed me the water which I took gladly. I sipped in a royal manner as my parents and tutors taught me.

"Thanks Ashley," I replied melancholy.

Ashley bowed her head and I nodded as in sign of dismissing in the room. She left me alone in my thoughts as to what my little ex-husband will do. I remember the day I left Frila, my siblings, my parents, and most of all the culture.

(CUE FLASHBACK)

It was March 3, 1560 (different time zone as in world!) in the Zenith provinces or states or rather the Frila Empire. My mother, Frila Empress, Lily nee Sota (another cheap name…mind that please I suck at names), had enlisted several ladies to assist me to my journey to Denken where I will be married to crown prince Kai Alexander Hiwatari.

I wore a farthingale of the conical style (the ones that the royal Spanish female members used to use during the 1550's) by circumstances of the fashioned imposed by my late predecessor, Regent Empress Aishida of Frila. I had as a headdress a round hood with black trimmings with sewed pearls around the edges. My gown had the colors of brown and black with a jeweled belt and at the end a golden flower to show my Zenith heritage also (4).

My elder sibling, future Frila Emperor, Tristan had been very protective of me because I was the last surviving child of my parent's marriage. My younger siblings were born but died within a month. They consider me a gift of life. Tristan had taught me what he could about making decisions at such young age.

I was happy, at least, that I was going to journey to Denken where I will have my children and then die, just as the cycle of the princess (that's what I have read all the time in royalty books). Lily nee Sota, my mother, had entrusted me to be careful on the way I will talk to the Dowager Czarina (the mother of Kai) when I arrived because of the religion they have (5). With my excellent charisma, I will never need to worry about it.

After my luggage and personal belongings and part of the dowry have been loaded in my litters, I was ready to leave my beloved home. Many of the ladies there cried as I was such a sweetheart, the gentlemen gave me a courteous goodbye, and last my parents bid farewell to me. My siblings could not bear to see me go as because I was the baby of the family.

My governess had decided to accompany me as to she spoke Denken language fluently. Her name was Mavyn, origin of Tigris but she was half Denken. I treated her like a second mother.

"My lady princess, please don't be fidgeting with your gown. That's not a proper way for a young lady such as you!" Mavyn will always remark at me. Of course, I didn't mind.

"Governess Mavyn, please, your remarks aren't going to work on me! I will be more nervous if you remind me of the long journey I will have to make!" I will always reply.

Mavyn, just sighed, and knew it was impossible to please me. I smiled at that.

It took two days to arrive to the port where the ship to Denken awaited. All my belongings were boarded and then I was out in the endless sea bed (not literally lol). I grew desperate during the three day journey but made it to the Jonui Port City where the Imperial Guards of the Czar and lords awaited my arrival.

Mavyn, being translator, announced my arrival to Denken as I did my bowing respects to them. They bowed at my presence and escorted me to the golden carriage that will take me to the palace of the Czar.

I grew more nervous as I saw the magnificent palace above some hills. The place seemed to glow on its own as if they kept the sun there. Trees adorned the side views and I could see people in there dancing and hearing the music.

Mavyn noticed my uneasiness and took my hand and reassured me it was going to be all right. I smiled a little and jumped a little when the carriage stopped signifying the end of the journey. The carriage door opened and a hand extended itself to hold mine while I got out.

"My lady Princess of Frila, His Majesty awaits you. He wishes to see you as soon as possible" the lord, whom I assumed, recited. I nodded curtly and let him guide me onto the palace's gigantic wooden doors. My governess and ladies followed suit while my helpers unloaded the luggage. I noticed the lord had spiky hair and cat like features and that his skin was not light but tanned (I wonder who it is….hmmm) and had long hair tied in a bow. He seemed too young to be a lord.

The lord dismissed my ladies but kept my governess as she seemed to act as a guardian for the mean time. He knocked on a semi golden door where a grunt was heard and then a "come in" was the answer. The lord opened it and bowed and I and Mavyn followed suit.

"Your Majesty, Princess Isabella has arrived. I have summoned her as you had wished" the lord replied still looking down.

I, by that time, had lifted my gaze to see an old man (no offense ok) with long grayish hair and aged face dressed in spun gold with his imperial staff on his hand looking at me. I gulped a little, nervous if the description sent wasn't right.

He smiled and gestured for me to come near. I did and bowed again while he placed his big hand onto me head and patted me.

"You look just like the description said. You are well suited for my grandson. Welcome to Denken, my dear. I hope you will get accustomed here in the palace, make yourself at home. I will send my daughter-in-law and my grandson to your chambers to meet with you" he replied plainly. He smiled only a little but dismissed both three of us.

As the lord closed the doors after bowing, he turned to face me and extended a hand.

"If you will please follow me, I will show you your privy chambers My Lady Princess" he replied.

"Excuse me. May I ask for your name my good man?" I asked. I was quite curious as to his name.

He looked startled but smiled warmly. "My name, your highness, is Raymond, Lord of Angus (just made that up)."

"Ok, Ray, please show me the way to my chambers" I replied.

"As you please."

He led us both through mazes of halls and rooms. Mavyn seemed impressed that Ray knew how to speak fluently Zenith (or whatever language you want).

We ended in front of a silver colored door with the coat of arms of the Hiwatari family. Ray opened the door and allowed me to enter.

"Hello there dear." Came a reply.

I got startled and turned to see a young woman around her late twenties or so with long black hair and piercing violet eyes sitting in one of the cushioned chairs. She wore the traditional Denken clothes which consisted of pure ermine fur and silk gown and embroidered jewelry (I will draw a picture of her when I can!)

Ray, remembering who she was, bowed down once again as so did Mavyn and then I did.

"Your Majesty, I didn't expect for your presence to be this fast in our Lady Princess's chambers" Ray fidgeted forgetting his conduct.

"Please Raymond, you know better than to act like that in front of my mother. It surprises me you hadn't started to have a nervous convulsion…" came a reply.

"Hush! What have I told you about foul language Kai! Your in front of your future wife and this is the way you speak! I didn't raise you like that!" Kai's mother, the Dowager Czarina, angrily remarked.

Kai just 'hned' at me and seemed not interested in the case. Mavyn shook her head as to my future husband not carrying about me. Ray just looked down with guilt.

"I will like to speak with the princess in private but you stay here Kai!" the Dowager Czarina ordered.

Mavyn and Ray exited the chambers and closed the door. I began examining my future husband. I had noticed he had two tone hair, a light color in the front and a dark one in the back. He had crimson eyes that showed arrogance. To this minor description, you literally hated him now.

"I beg your pardon…..uh"

"Isabella of Frila (or House of Stewart) ma'am"

"Yes sorry, I've been having too many royal decisions to do that my mind is off limits"

I smiled which made Kai scowl and then made me growl. The Dowager Czarina noticed this and could tell that in the next months coming, both of us weren't going to get along……

(END OF FLASHBACK)

OMG SIX PAGES AND MY HAND HURTS! WAH!

Well so far how do you like it? Is it good, bad, or just plain stupid? Review please! Comments and questions on reviews! I must have at least 6 reviews to continue with this! I will provide more info about the characters next chapter!

(1) Ashley is loyal to (Isabella) and not the new "wife" of Kai. In the castle, everyone is loyal to her despite the harshness of the area.

(2) Not offending no one! I know it's weird to imagine Kai having sex with other women but come on! It's CALLED DRAMA!

(3) In my story, each kingdom or maybe a certain area has a different religion with many gods kinda like the greeks I will explain more later in the next chapter!

(4) Zenith means highest celestial point and the religion I made up for them was celestial gods which I will explain later! (look at #3) I use a flower as a symbol for it.

(5) Denken has another religion, that's why Isabella's mom fears that something religious might slip into the conversation.

PLEASE R&R!

GBA

Or ThePheonixGoth

Note: I had posted this on but for the lack of reviews I will try here in


	2. My Reasons, Past, and War

THEPHEONIXGOTH: I DO NOT OWN BEYBLADE I WISH BUT NO! I OWN ONLY THE OCS AND maybe the names of the places which it took part of my brain cells….lol well anyways!

Note: I'm going to put a little of the character info and in the next chapter the whole thingy magigy. This chap is basically Kai's past info as to why he 'hates' Isabella

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

!Isabella Stewart

Birthplace: Holestina, Tibena (One of the Zenith provinces) (just made that up)

Parents: (Father) Frila Emperor Eric Stewart (Mother) Frila Empress Lily nee Sota

Siblings: Catherine, Tristan, Eric II, and Joanna (they will come out later)

Religion: Zenith (several gods but one head god)

Age: (in the story) 15, (on prologue) 25

Status (or titles): (in the story) Archduchess of Frila, Countess of Angus (later), and Princess Consort of Denken, (on prologue) ex-Czarina of Denken, seen as commoner

!Kai Alexander Hiwatari (like we don't know that…j/k well I don't know the m. name)

Birthplace: Lulow, Denken (main city where the royal palace is)

Parents: Deceased Crown Prince Carlos Alexander Hiwatari and Dowager Czarina Ernestina Rokolv

Siblings: Half-sister Carolyn and not mentioned yet half sibling

Religion: Novi (made that up and just has one main god or goddess)

Age: (in the story) 15 ½, (on prologue) 26

Status (or titles): (in the story) Crown Prince of Denken, Earl of Lulow, and Prince Consort of Frila, (on prologue) Czar of Denken

!Mavyn von Yuniako

Birthplace: same place as Isabella

Parents: Lord Richard of Tibena and Lady Catherine of Tibena

Siblings: Federic (two years older than Isabella he will come out in later chap)

Religion: Zenith

Age: (in the story) 25, (on prologue though she doesn't come out) 41

Status: Governess, 2nd Lady Tibena

!Raymond or Ray Kong

Birthplace: Siamese, Tigris (main city of Empire Tigris later in chap)

Parents: Deceased (both) Lord Benji of Angus and Lady Chenia of Angus

Siblings: None

Religion: Tigerina (several gods but one head god)

Age: (in the story) 15 ½ (prologue though he doesn't appear) 26

Status: Present Lord of Angus and Ambassador of Tigris

(Tala and other character description will come in next chapter as they start coming out)!

**&&&&&&**

**Last time**

**_I smiled which made Kai scowl and then made me growl. The Dowager Czarina noticed this and could tell that in the next months coming, I wasn't going to get along with him..._**

Were still in the past form after the "talk" with Kai's mother.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Isabella's POV**

**6 Months later (1)**

Ever since that day, I hated Kai. I could not stand his mere presence at all. Kai will always make me get mad and I will get Kai mad. Basically it was a ping pong game that had no time limit at all.

This worried Kai's mother, Ernestina (yes now that's her name), too much considering that in a few months me and Kai will be married. She even had in mind that I was going to be childless for these childish acts!

The thing that frustrated me the most was when Kai insulted me, or I thought he was, in Denken language which drove me to the wall because I didn't knew a single thing. This will always make him laugh or smirk at me in amusement but then growl when I talked in Frilian.

There was once a time when Kai did 'little' things to know how much he hated me.

An occasion was during a dance recital when the noblemen and ladies just watched in exasperation when Kai was almost going to throw me a near-by-vase if it were not for Ray's reflexes that saved me.

During a hunting time in the morning, he almost sent his hunting dogs to attack me but I got away in my white horse back to the palace just to witness Ernestina yelling at Kai for the barbaric act. This woke up the some of the servants and nobles' children.

My friend, this was just a little part of how many rage acts Kai did. In my part, I will always make the nobles' children play tricks at Kai when they asked in exchange for foreign delicacies.

My governess, Mavyn, felt ashamed when she wrote back to my parents, the Frila Emperors, about my behavior and how Kai treated me. The return letter wasn't any good…

My elder brother, Tristan, thought that Kai didn't know how to handle a lady such as me for the way he was acting.

Voltaire, although close to his death bed, just remarked that Kai was just showing his Hiwatari ego. I was showing my female Frilian wit from my paternal grandmother.

The only times the royal palace was quiet was when I left with Ray to the cities to visit the Denken people or when Kai got all moody and locked himself in his chambers.

I spent most of my time with Ray or with Ernestina but most with Ray. I felt this attraction towards Ray than Kai. To me, Kai seemed to give off a bad aura while Ray was a serene one.

Sometimes when I went to sleep (in her own room ok!), I doubted if I was in love with Ray. I will just laugh at the thought. I just wished that Kai will be like Ray and not like a bull on rampage.

I liked the way Ray smiled at me and entertained me. With his golden eyes, I was hypnotized under an influence of pure bliss. The sighs, the laughs, and the hugs we both shared.

'Too bad I can't even get near Kai 50ft. He's missing so much for being a stuck up bastard' I thought out of the blue. The reality between us was that Kai wanted me away from him at least 50ft. He didn't want me to breathe his air and blink in the same way he was. I didn't knew why.

Talk about being a total hater.

**END POV**

**NORMAL POV**

Mavyn, on the other hand, didn't like the way Isabella fraternized with Ray and referred this to Ernestina.

(&(&)(&

With Mavyn and Ernestina in Ernestina's chambers

"Your Majesty, you must be aware that my Lady Princess Isabella is more attached to Lord Angus than His Highness Kai," Mavyn commented as she sipped her warm tea.

Ernestina looked down to her tea and touched the edge of the steamy cup. She seemed to be in deep thought.

"I'm full aware Mavyn, about Archduchess Isabella's acts. I feared this was going to happen since the beginning. I cannot say its Lord Angus fault but of my son's. He is the one driving his future wife down the edge by his acts," Ernestina didn't know whether or not all the events had to do with Ray.

"If you think about it Your Majesty, I will say it's a hint of jealousy by the part of His Highness (Kai)" Mavyn suggested. Mavyn reviewed all the events that had occurred during this six period month stay in Russia.

Every time Kai will try to make an accident to hurt Isabella and Ray always saved her, he seemed to grow more in rage. When he thought no one was looking, (only Mavyn was though), he will shoot death glares at Ray when Ray hold Isabella's hand.

"You say so? Well that's interesting Mavyn. I may say you're quite right," Ernestina replied to Mavyn's theoretical statement. Was Kai actually doing it because he hates Isabella or he just feels jealous that Ray is always with Isabella 24/7? (Not actually 24/7) Who knows!

While both ladies were talking, Kai was looking out for Isabella to make his next act…

&)(&

**Kai's POV**

This past six months have been a pain in the a$$ with my future 'wife'! Now I know why her parents sent her away. My grandfather, Voltaire, thought it was a fabulous idea that in order to have a link to the Zenith provinces, the Frila Emperors' youngest daughter was to marry me.

It just had to be the annoying one or what?

Judging by her appearance, she looked spoiled. I did not want to have a wife that would cling to me all the time but yet not clinging to another man.

I do not like rich stuck up girls because they would just go off and be flattered by the men in the court. I wanted someone like my mother.

My mother was loyal to my father though she was always flattered by the noblemen in the court.

What I remembered, before my father married my mother, he had an affair with one of the ladies in court. I think her name was Sabine, Countess of something that I forgot. And of course, something came within the package.

My mother was devastated when she married him and then after two years I had been born, my father still kept in touch with that lady.

My half-sister inherited the Hiwatari genes of the hair and eyes which made me jealous because she was my father's jeweled apple. For that I hated girls. Ray just said that I 'hated' Carolyn.

Carolyn, my half-sister's name, always put me down all the time because she was at least a year older than I was. She boasted that my father preferred her than me because she came from the woman that my father loved. I would've said that he loved only to spend a night with someone just to release himself….how disgusting. Ray thought it was funny when I told him about it. Come on….it is the truth!

My mother became pregnant five months before I was ten; however, there was a grave accident that consequently almost cost my mother's life. Sabine was with child and rumored to be from my father's. My mother grew mad and went on a rampage to take Sabine and Carolyn from the court.

I was traumatized when my father yelled in front of the whole main dining hall at my mother that he was not going to allow that Sabine and Carolyn be banish from the palace.

I was next to Voltaire when that happened, and he looked angry as well by his own son's arrogance despite being a trait of the Hiwatari. My father had no authority over my grandfather when it came to decisions because Voltaire was the Czar.

And he decided to take everything from Sabine and have moved her out of palace alongside Carolyn.

That same night of the dinner, my mother had a miscarriage. I had lost a sibling by the cause of my father's arrogance.

My mother wept after this, ashamed that I had to witness it. The only thing I could do was comfort her. She made me promise that I was not going to do it to my wife because that will cause my children to suffer. She was right, I did suffer.

My problems about this ended when my father was killed in a civil war between landlords and serfs when he went to command the army.

That may be a reason why I despised Isabella. She hangs out too much with Ray. I have to admit against my pride that I feel a little jealous that Ray is getting all of her attention. I don't want Isabella near me because when I see her, the thought of her kissing or holding hands with Ray appears. It gives me the shivers and brings back those bad memories.

I know Ray since I was kid and he knows better than to mess with royal affairs. His dad, the 1st Lord of Angus, was the one who made the contracts that I was declared as crown prince of Denken, and the one who went to the Zenith states when I was three to agree on my bride.

Well enough about my problems…I must go look for Isabella…

I exit the ball room to walk through the royal garden wrapped in my ermine fur coat due to the immense cold. The flowers are all crisp and I wonder how Isabella can like all this; maybe in Frila it only snows once. I move a few steps in the crispy snow when I hear laughter. A feminine laughter.

I try to sense where it is coming from and then notice from the big oak tree in the frozen mini prairie.

I peek behind a fat tree towards the oak tree and my eyes went wide with shock.

Right there, sitting in front of the tree, Tala and his pet wolf, Wolborg were with Isabella and Ray who seemed too brought along his white tiger, Driger. They were playing in the snow along side the animals. How come I was not notified that Tala had arrived to the palace?

I then noticed Isabella seemed beautiful when she smiled during her playtime with the pets. Without knowing…I smiled at the scene of her but turned into bitter when I noticed Tala gave Isabella a peck in her cheek. My fists clenched when Isabella blushed and Tala smirked. Ray just laughed at Isabella's action which made Isabella smack Ray's back.

The scene of Tala giving a peck to Isabella triggered my memory of my father kissing Sabine. I felt repulsed by it. So that's how it's going to be Isabella! Fine, now I'm going to be acting serious!

**END OF KAI POV**

**(I wonder what he meant by that lol)**

ThePheonixGoth: Well so far its up to this till the next update, its short but I have a right schedule I will try to make the other chapter more longer!

PLZ R&R!

(1) Isabella and Kai will marry within 8 months which only leaves a remainder of 2 months left.


End file.
